<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine by Alyce013</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467301">Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyce013/pseuds/Alyce013'>Alyce013</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Other, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyce013/pseuds/Alyce013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if Kihyun wanted you to be his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yoo Kihyun &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kihyun sighed deeply when he saw you across the park. All he had wanted to do was relieve some stress and take pictures of the scenery, but there you were. Even though his brain told him to just turn around and walk away, his heart froze his feet to the ground. He couldn't look away from you. You were absolutely beautiful. The way your slightly messy hair caught the sunlight, the baggy sweatshirt you wore with the sleeves covering your hands, the way you smiled so brightly made him lift the camera for just one picture. Before he could capture the picture, Kihyun frowned through the lens when he saw who you were smiling at. You fell into your boyfriend's arms and Kihyun was finally able to look away. It felt as though his heart had been ripped from his body.<br/>
He knew he shouldn't be so jealous. You had confessed your feelings to him and he didn't respond at all. The two of you didn't talk for a couple months and when you started talking again neither of you had brought the subject back up. Kihyun had wanted to tell you he felt exactly the same, he wanted to say how amazing you were. but he knew he couldn't. Kihyun was a diligent person. He knew with his busy schedule he wouldn't be able to give you everything. He decided you deserved a man that could give you everything. He knew you couldn't wait for him forever. He just really hated seeing you with that man. Kihyun kicked the uneven ground in frustration as he started to walk away.</p><p>"Kihyun-ah!" You called out. He hesitated to turn around. He loved the way you said his name. Your voice sounded absolutely beautiful like he remembered. </p><p>"Y/N?" He responded as if he hadn't seen you across the park. He finally turned around to see you running towards him.</p><p>"Taking pictures I see. Finally got a small bit of free time in your busy schedule?" You knew your boyfriend was waiting for you to come back, but you'd wanted to catch up. Kihyun had seemed to be avoiding you lately and you missed him. If you were being completely honest with yourself you knew Kihyun still came first for you.</p><p>"Yeah, just pictures. Still very busy." Kihyun responded sounding irritated with your question. His normally soft dark brown eyes had a cold look to them. He'd been this way since you'd confessed your feelings to him. It wasn't enough that he didn't even bother to answer you, he had to act cold too. You even tried to show him you were moving on.</p><p>"Have you had lunch yet?" You asked, not wanting to give up yet.</p><p>"Why do you care?" He snapped a bit harsher than he meant to. "Go eat with your boyfriend." Kihyun hated himself for treating you like this. He hated seeing you frown at him, but pushing you away was the only way he could keep a bit of his sanity. He knew he wouldn't be able to go a whole meal watching you with your boyfriend.</p><p>"Eat by yourself then." You said as nicely as you could. You wanted to bite back. Your resolve was finally at its breaking point, and you wanted to call him out on all of his crap, but not in front of your boyfriend.<br/>
Kihyun shrugged as if it didn't matter and turned away leaving you standing there. Your boyfriend came to retrieve you just as you decided to go after Kihyun this time.</p><p>"Ready?" He touched your arm lightly to catch your attention.</p><p>"Actually, no. I'm sorry...I just..." you sighed, not knowing how to explain.</p><p>"Its ok. I already know." Your boyfriend scoffed, but smiled. "Go after him. Don't worry about me. I knew from the start our time was limited." You stared at him for a second, your eyes wide with shock.</p><p>"I'll catch up with you later?" You asked trying to figure out where the two of you stood.</p><p>"You know where to find me." He said shrugging. You stood there shocked for a moment. You realized just how poor of a job you had been doing in moving on. You rushed off after Kihyun. He wasn't too far ahead.</p><p>"What's with you?" You demanded grabbing his arm to get him to turn around. Kihyun looked shocked for a second, but his face hardened quickly.</p><p>"Nothing. Just trying to enjoy my free time."</p><p>"Stop it! You know what I mean, Kihyun."</p><p>"It's nothing."</p><p>"Tell me!"</p><p>"You! I hate your baggy sweatshirt and your stupid messy hair and your ridiculous smile!" Kihyun finally blurted out angrily. You looked down at the baggy sweatshirt you were wearing and then back up at him.</p><p>"When did you realize you hated me so much? When I told you how I felt?" You glared at him. His cold demeanor changed. He looked down at his feet.</p><p>"When I saw that sweatshirt wasn't mine, and I couldn't run my fingers through your hair, and your smile wasn't because of me." Kihyun's voice was quiet and small.</p><p>"Y-you're jealous?" You gasped confused. "But...you didn't..."</p><p>"I couldn't." Kihyun looked up at you. "We can't. With how busy my schedule is our time would be so limited. I still have my military obligation as well."</p><p>"You decided this on your own? You didn't even think to ask me or talk to me about it?"</p><p>"I can't give you everything. You deserve someone who can give you everything."</p><p>"I don't want what I deserve. The time you could give me would be enough. No matter how short or long. I just wanted you." Tears threatened to fall and you turned away from him.</p><p>"I didn't think you would want to wait for me. It wouldn't be fair of me to ask that of you." Kihyun touched your shoulder gently. You turned, looked up at him, and he softly brushed away the tears that had escaped. You made up your mind in that moment. You would wait as long as it took until he felt ready.</p><p>"Meet me at our coffee shop in an hour." You knew what to do now. He felt the same way. Your heart felt like it was going to explode. You left him standing there looking puzzled.<br/>
Kihyun wanted to go after you, but he had already admitted everything. All the thoughts and feelings he had since you confessed were finally out in the open. He felt relieved, but also nervous. The next step was your choice now. He finally knew how you felt for the past 5 months. It was torture.<br/>
Kihyun's thoughts turned to the coffee shop. There was a few you liked to share just for the two of you. He didn't want to choose the wrong one. He finally settled on the coffee shop the two of you first met at. He was so anxious he got to there thirty minutes before he had to. He sat and fiddled with his phone.</p><p>"Kihyun-ah." You called out as soon as you arrived. He got up as you approached, took your hand, and walked you over to order. It didn't take long until the two of you were sitting across from each other at the table. Your gaze lingered on your coffee. When you finally looked up, Kihyun's dark brown eyes met yours and your heart skipped a beat.</p><p>"Y/N..." he held your hands in his.</p><p>"I will wait for you." You said in a small voice, half expecting him to try to talk you out of it. "I don't want anyone else, because...because...I love you. So, for as long as it takes, I'll wa-" Kihyun pulled you closer and kissed you mid sentence. He brushed his fingers down the side of your face while you caught your breath.</p><p>"I don't want to wait. I want you. I love you." Kihyun sighed before kissing you again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>